Behind Those Glasses
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Itu mengejutkan, setidaknya untuk gadis sepertimu,"/Karmanami/Semi-AU/Ending Gantung
Behind those Glasses

Sum: "Itu mengejutkan, setidaknya untuk gadis sepertimu,"/Karmanami/Semi-AU/Ending Gantung

(ovo)

Ansakyou (c) Matsui Yuusei kalau saya yang buat Karmanami pasti canon/apaini

Behind those Glasses (c) SakuraShadowSFC

WARNING: Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan dll.

(ovo)

Karma bersungut-sungut masuk ke kelasnya itu, hari ini dia benar-benar tidak _mood_ belajar, pasalnya semalam ada saja kejadian yang membuatnya kesal, entah itu tetangganya yang ribut atau karena karakter favoritnya mati; mungkin juga karena keduanya, ia menguap berkali-kali, karena dua tetangga itu tidurnya terganggu, mereka baru diam setelah Karma mengaancam akan melaporkan mereka ke kantor polisi karena mengganggu.

"Selamat Pagi, Karma-kun," sapa Nagisa, cowok berambut biru itu tidak merasakan aura _badmood_ nya Karma, jadi dirinya santai saja menyapa cowok berambut merah itu "Pagi," kata Karma ketus, ia masuk ke kelas E diikuti Nagisa.

Duduk di kursi belakang seperti biasa, ia menyilangkan kakinya di meja, hari ini, Karma Akabane benar-benar tidak mau diganggu. _FIX._

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, mereka menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya, Koro-sensei juga sudah masuk kelas, namun satu meja belum juga terisi, Karma melirik meja di belakang Chiba, biasanya seorang gadis berkepang dua duduk disitu, entah sedang membaca atau menunduk, tetapi hari ini ia tidak ada, nggak, bukannya Karma khawatir tapi Karma takut dia kenapa-napa...

Tunggu, sama aja 'kan?

Karma memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela, siluet berwarna pirang terlihat disana, ia cukup yakin itu Bitch-sensei yang sedang berjemur, akhir-akhir ini suhu udara memang naik-turun.

"G-Gomennasai! Apa aku telat?" tanya suara kecil, semuanya menoleh ke ambang pintu, Okuda Manami sedang berdiri disana, ia menunduk "O-Okuda-san, nggak biasanya kamu terlambat," kata Koro-sensei "M-Maaf sensei.. saya... uhh agak... saya.. tidur terlalu malam karena menghafal rumus Kimia," jawab Manami "Ya sudah, kali ini sensei maafkan kedepannya jangan lagi ya, Okuda-san, silahkan duduk," kata Koro-sensei, ia kebingungan.

Karma sebenarnya agak curiga, ia tau Manami memang maniak IPA, tapi ia pasti tidak akan sesiang ini datangnya jika menghapal rumus itu.

 _Meh_ , mau gimana juga Karma tidak peduli. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke jendela, tetapi sekelebat ia melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Okuda Manami.

Luka.

Ia melihat luka di leher perempuan itu, Karma mengernyit sebentar, kenapa dia luka? Seseorang menyakitinya? Mata Karma tertuju pada gadis berkacamata itu, saat ini, ia punya seribu pertanyaan untuk Okuda Manami.

xXxXx

"Okuda-san,"

Suara akrab Karma terdengar di telinga Manami, tetapi reaksi yang Manami tunjukkan benar-benar tidak biasa, perempuan biasanya akan menjerit atau langsung berdiri, namun tidak dengan Manami, ia terdiam sebentar kemudian... _mendesah?_

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati pria bersurai merah itu menatapnya aneh "A-Ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Manami, Karma terdiam "Apa kemarin kau benar-benar kurang tidur karena IPA," ucapan Karma bukan sekedar pertanyaan namun itu pernyataan dari Karma, Manami mengangguk cepat "T-Tentu saja, memang ada apa Karma-kun?" tanya Manami.

"Lehermu," kata Karma

"Leherku? Ada apa dengan leherku?" tanya Manami, ia mengusap lehernya sesaat, kemudian matanya melebar.

"Ada luka di lehermu," kata Karma lagi "I-Ini karena aku digigit semut kemarin!" kata Manami, Karma kemudian mengangguk "Yah, cuman itu kok yang mau kutanyakan,"

 _Bohong._

 _Kau masih punya banyak pertanyaan._

"Sampai Nanti Okuda-san," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk, setelah agak jauh barulah ia menatap gadis itu kembali, Karma tau Manami menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena luka yang ada di lehernya, luka kemerahan itu bukanlah luka akibat binatang.

Karma tau itu apa.

 _Hickey. Kiss Mark._

xXxXx

Karma memang bukan seseorang yang peduli pada lingkungannya—atau orang-orang, semua itu karena orang tuanya, salahkan mereka yang tak terlalu mengurusi Karma sejak usianya 7 tahun, ia bukan orang yang susah-payah mengurus urusan orang lain, kecuali itu menguntungkan dirinya, tentu saja.

Tetapi kalau urusan peduli dan penasaran itu beda, iya 'kan?

Hari itu Karma memutuskan untuk mengikuti Manami, ia penasaran, ini sudah keempat kalinya ia terlambat dan waktunya selalu hari Selasa dan Kamis, jadi diam-diam ia mengikuti gadis itu, pertama-tama ia sepertinya pergi... ke sebuah rumah? Karma menunggunya.

15 menit kemudian, keluarlah seorang gadis dengan baju minim, rambutnya hitam legam dan matanya—

Violet.

Oh, tidak, tolong katakan itu bukan Okuda Manami, Karma masih seribu tahun terlalu cepat untuk mengetahui gadis berkacamata yang terlihat culun itu sekarang menjadi cantik dan agak nakal, itu tak mengurungkan niat Karma untuk mengikutinya, ingatkan dia untuk berterima kasih kepada Karasuma-sensei nantinya, pelajaran mengendap itu benar-benar berfungsi disaat-saat seperti ini.

Manami berhenti di depan suatu tempat, Karma pikir itu adalah _game centre_ , agak _glamour_ juga lihatnya, Karma mulai berpikir Manami sama seperti Yukiko yang memberontak—bermain _game_ , namun pikirannya itu sirna begitu melihat nama tempat itu.

 _Love Bar._

xXxXx

Dengan tampang diatas rata-rata plus statusnya yang bermarga Akabane, Karma tidak sulit membaur di dalam Klub Malam itu, beberapa gadis mendekatinya namun Karma sama sekali tidak tertarik, iris keemasannya sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis bermata violet itu, sudah 3 kali dia ganti ruangan, setiap keluar ruangan gadis itu harus membereskan bajunya yang acak-acakan, atau bahkan, ia lihat saat keluar ruangan kedua, bajunya sobek.

Mata violetnya nampak sayu, lelah, dan takut, tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikannya, orang-orang di tempat ini hanya peduli dengan tiga hal; tampang, kedudukan dan harta.

 _Well_ , Karma punya itu semua, ia bisa dengan seenaknya membawa satu-dua gadis ke rumahnya, biar dikata usianya 15 tahun. Eksistensinya belum disadari oleh Manami, dia bisa melihat lebih dekat lagi "Rai-chan~ _Cosplay_ yang kemarin lagi~" seseorang memanggil Manami.

Rai-chan, nama samaran Manami di klub ini.

Karma memperhatikan gadis itu mengangguk kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti, Karma sebenarnya agak bingung, untuk apa gadis itu melakukan hal seperti itu? Begitu Manami keluar, Karma terperangah, Manami yang tadinya memakai baju minim itu sekarang malah pakai _cosplay_ — _bunny girl!_

Oke, Karma tentu saja tertarik, ia masih seorang laki-laki, kok.

Lelaki gendut bertampang menjijikan itu kemudian menyuruh Manami _pole dance_ , dan siapa yang tau Manami ahli dalam hal itu, Karma menelan ludahnya ia tidak kuat.

Baru jam 12 malam Manami pulang, seluruh uangnya—mau ia apakan? Karma masih mengikutinya, lumayan dapet _fanservice_ gratis dari Manami tadi iya nggak? Namun tujuannya bukan itu, ia melihat Manami masuk kedalam rumah yang tadi.

" _Ini baru 25% nya lho, kalau kamu nggak mencapai 100% dalam 1 bulan jangan harap ayah dan ibumu selamat, bisa sih, asal kau mau jadi istriku,"_

Demi Apa, Karma yang mendengarnya bergidik sendiri, nampaknya ia mulai mengerti alur cerita ini, Karma terdiam, ia tidak menyangka kehidupan Manami sesusah ini, apa ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk membantunya? Ia berpikir-

"Karma-kun?!"

-Nanti saja

Karma menoleh "Eh, Okuda-san selamat malam," kata Karma "S-Selamat M-Malam, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Manami "Aku? Aku sudah dari tadi mengikutimu lho~," kata Karma dengan seringai jahilnya, padahal jauh di dalam, ia cemas akan Manami.

"EH!? A-Apa kau ikut ke..,"

"Iya, aku ikut ke Klub Malam itu, penampilanmu tadi benar-benar seksi lho Okuda-san," kata Kama menggodanya "Ahh! Aku nggak bisa ketemu Karma-kun lagi! Aku malu!" kata Manami "Jangan berisik, sudah malam Okuda-san... mukamu—sebentar! Kau mimisan! Ada apa!?" tanya Karma panik, Manami menggeleng "Hanya-,"

"Badanmu panas sekali! Ikut ke rumahku dulu! Ayo cepat!" seru Karma, ia menggendong Manami, sesaat melirik rumah itu.

Sepertinya ia kenal, begitu pikirnya.

Persetan dengan rumah itu,

Yang penting sekarang, Manami selamat.

xXxXx

Setelah meminum obat, Manami akhirnya tertidur pulas, sangat pulas sampai-sampai Karma tidak tega membangunkannya untuk makan malam, besok sekolah, namun untuk besok, Karma pikir dia harus bolos dulu, begitupula dengan Manami, Karma melepas kacamata milik gadis itu dan membawa gadis itu ke kamarnya.

"Selamat Malam," bisiknya, kemudian ikut terlelap.

xXxXx

Manami terbangun karena bau harum dari masakan seseorang, ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, menatap sekeliling, bajunya masih yang tadi malam, rasanya aneh sekali, ingatannya kabur ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Ah, Okuda-san, selamat pagi,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh mendapati Karma Akabane yang—hanya memakai handuk di pinggang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"T-Tunggu Okuda-san!"

.

.

.

"M-Maaf Karma-kun," kata Manami "Tidak apa-apa, ayo dimakan dulu," kata Karma "Terima kasih... omong-omong pukul berapa ini?" tanya Manami "Jam 9 Pagi,"

9 Pagi.

"Kita nggak sekolah?!" tanya Manami "Hari ini saja," kata Karma "Tetapi aku-," hampir saja Manami menyatakan protesnya, kalau bukan karena wajah serius Karma yang menatap lurus kepadanya "Untuk hari ini saja, aku mau Okuda-san diam di rumah, tidak boleh sekolah," kata Karma.

Manami mengangguk pasrah "Baiklah..,"

Setelah sarapan, Manami mandi, Karma sudah menyediakan baju Ibunya yang ia rasa cukup untuk Manami, kamar tidur Karma sangat besar, bisa jadi ukurannya satu kelas lebih, setelah mengenakan pakaiannya, Manami melangkah keluar, mendapati Karma yang sedang menuli-nulis sesuatu.

"Karma-kun?" tanya Manami.

"Ah, Okuda-san, maaf, ada apa?" tanya Karma balik, ia tersadar dari lamunannya "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Manami, Karma berdehem kecil "Belajar," kata Karma "Belajar?" tanya Manami kaget, Karma tertawa "Iya, belajar, oh ayolah hanya karena aku nakal di kelas aku tidak mungkin dapat peringkat 1 karena malas-malasan 'kan?" tanya Karma.

Manami mengangguk "Kau mengerjakan satu buku?" menatap tiga buku di meja tamu itu "Salah, aku mengerjakan semuanya, ini hampir beres," kata Karma "Ketiganya?" tanya Manami "Iya.., tunggu biar kukerjakan dulu tinggal 3 nomer lagi," Manami benar-benar kagum dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu, ia menatap judulnya satu persatu.

"Karma-kun ini 'kan untuk anak tingkat kuliah?" tanya Manami "Hm? Memang, tunggu... nah sudah selesai, ada apa dengan tingkat kuliah Okuda-san?" tanya Karma berbalik menatap Manami kemudian terdiam "...Okuda-san, bajunya kebesaran ya?" tanya Karma lagi, menatap bahu Manami yang terekspos, yang ditanya mengangguk "Eh tapi ini tidak apa-apa kok..,"

"B-Baiklah, ada apa dengan tingkat kuliah Okuda-san?" ulang Karma "K-Kau kan masih kelas 3 SMP, kenapa sudah memikirkan hal seperti ini?" tanya Manami "Aku harus bersiap untuk kedepannya, supaya aku tidak kaget kalau-kalau ada soal yang baru, oh iya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Karma sembari duduk disamping Manami.

Iris violetnya menatap lelaki itu kebingungan "Apa?"

Karma menghela nafas "Kenapa kau ikut Klub Malam itu?" tanyanya, yang ditanya hanya terdiam, kemudian memeluk kakinya "...Tapi Karma-kun jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" tanya Manami "Iya," kata Karma "Orang tuaku punya hutang kepada pemilik Klub Malam itu, keduanya ilmuwan, tetapi sejak laboratoriumnya bangkrut keduanya terpaksa meminjam kesana-sini," kata Manami, masih menatap rentetan kata didepannya.

"Sebenarnya, mereka sudah mendapat laboratorium baru, bersama Tonegawa-san, tetapi.. gerak mereka sangat terbatas, mereka baru boleh bekerja setelah aku membayar uang kepada pemiliknya itu..," kata Manami lagi, Karma ber-ooh ria "Jangan-jangan pemiliknya bernama Issei ya?" tanya Karma "Itu nama anaknya.. tunggu kenapa Karma-kun tau?"

Karma tertawa "Benar dia toh, Pico-san memang tidak tau kapan mengalah ya," kata Karma kemudian mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di meja "Dengar, mereka bukan menahan orang tuamu," kata Karma "Eh lalu?"

"Dia memanfaatkan mereka, aku cukup yakin, Orang tuamu itu Okuda Sayuri dan Okuda Yuzaki 'kan?" tanya Karma, Manami mengangguk "Jadi sebenarnya, Laboratoriumnya Tonegawa-san itu disponsori oleh Perusahaan milik ayahku, Akabane, kalau tidak salah Pico-san itu menganggap ayahku sebagai saingannya, jadi ya.. begitulah, aku juga sempat dengar kalau dua orang ilmuwan hebat bermarga Okuda akan datang ke Laboatorium Tonegawa, Pico-san mencoba untuk mencegahnya," kata Karma "Okuda-san, liat sini sebentar,"

KLIK!

"Karma-kun ngapain?"

"Ngambil Foto Okuda-san," jawab Karma enteng.

"Buat apa?!" tanya Manami "Mengirimkannya pada Ayahku," jawab Karma lagi "Kenapa?!" "Untuk memberi bukti,"

"Bukti?"

"Ayah sudah gelisah dari kemarin, katanya Perusahaan Pico-san menahan seluruh anggota keluarga Okuda dan menjadikan anak gadis mereka sebagai tunangan Issei, Ayahku tau benar Issei seperti apa, makanya ia tak mau kau kenapa-napa, tetapi nyatanya kau tampak baik saja, kecuali soal kerja malam itu," kata Karma.

Manami terdiam.

"...Apa sebegitu mengagetkannya?" tanya Manami, Karma menatapnya.

"Apanya?"

"Klub Malam itu,"

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Karma menjawab, surai merah itu tersenyum menatap gadis disebelahnya.

"Itu mengejutkan, setidaknya untuk gadis sepertimu," kata Karma, Manami menunduk, lelaki beriris merkuri itu menepuk kepala Manami pelan "Nah sekarang kau bisa bebas,"

"Eh?"

"Ayah sudah membayar semuanya,"

...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" tanya Manami kaget "Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Karma "K-K-Kenapa.. ma-maksudku semuanya!?" tanya Manami lagi "Iya," jawab Karma singkat.

"A-Aku..,"

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa...,"

Karma tersenyum simpul "Tidak usah dipikirkan, laboratorium Tonegawa dan Ayahku bersyukur memiliki ilmuwan jenius layaknya Ayah dan Ibumu," kata Karma "Ta-Tapi setidaknya aku harus membayarnya!" kata Manami.

"Membayarnya?" tanya Karma.

"Iya! Apapun itu.. a-aku merasa tidak enak pada Karma-kun dan Ayahnya!" kata Manami "Bagaimana ya..," kata Karma, kemudian otaknya menemukan jalan keluar "Okuda-san, seminggu ini ayah dan ibuku tidak akan pulang, kau mau jadi maid di rumah ini?"

"Eh?"

"Anou ne~ Okuda-san.. aku benar-benar kesepian di rumah... temani aku, jadi kau maid disini mulai hari ini oke?" tanya Karma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Manami.

"B-Baiklah...,"

Karma tersenyum penuh kemenangan, apa yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang kacamatanya itu, sekarang bukan lagi misteri untuk Akabane Karma.

-OWARI-

 **SESI BACOT AUTHOR**

 **Yahallo Minna~**

 **Judul ama isi gak nyambung ya? Maaph ;'v**

 **Eh ya itu ada yg ngerasa familiar ama Pico dan Issei? Berarti tontonanmu... ah sudahlah..**

 **Eniwey~ RnR please!**


End file.
